La misteriosa de Amy
by Shadamy-17
Summary: ¿Alguna vez os preguntais que hará Amy para divertirse por la noche? Lean y descubranlo... Mal summary...


**¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un one-short(o como se escriba) :)**

**Va acompañado por la canción de "Loba" cantada por Shakira ^-^**

**Disfruten y dejen Reviews *-***

"_**Letra de la canción"**_

**Normal**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

"_Sigilosa al pasar, sigilosa al pasar, esa loba es especial, mírala, caminar, caminar.__"_

Una eriza rosa, llamada Amy Rose, se estaba preparando para dar un paseo por la noche oscura. Se puso un vestido negro corto con unas botas a juego; también estaba bastante maquillada, con rímel, pintalabios, sombra de ojos… Una vez lista, decidió bajar para salir a la calle.

"_Quien no ha querido una diosa licantropa,_

_En el ardor de una noche romántica,_

_Mis auñidos son el llamado,_

_Yo quiero un lobo domesticado.__"_

Antes de salir vio que su novio, Sonic, estaba en el salón sentado viendo la televisión.

-¿A dónde vas tan arreglada a estas horas?-preguntó Sonic mirándola.

-A tomar un poco el aire-gruño Amy enfadada. Últimamente, discutían bastante entre ellos, y Amy estaba cansada de él.

-¿Tan arreglada?-volvió a preguntar con irritación en su voz.

-Sí ¿algún problema?-Amy miro hacia un espejo que tenía delante-Me gusta estar guapa-dijo coquetamente.

"_Por fin he encontrado un remedio infalible que borre del todo la culpa,_

_No pienso quedarme a tu lado mirando la tele y oyendo disculpas,_

_La vida me ha dado un hambre voraz y tú apenas me das caramelos (ah),_

_Me voy con mis piernas y mi juventud por ahí aunque te maten los celos.__"_

-Vamos Amy, siéntate aquí y arreglemos las cosas-dijo Sonic haciendo un sitio en el sofá.

-No, quiero salir por ahí-contestó Amy dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Muy bien Amy, pues no vuelvas por aquí ¿te queda claro?-se enfadó Sonic.

-Mejor, hay chicos mejores que tú por ahí-dicho esto, se fue y dejando a Sonic enfadado y con las palabras en la boca.

"_Una loba en el armario,_

_Tiene ganas de salir__ (aullido)__,_

_Deja que se coma al barrio,_

_Antes de irte a dormir (__suspiro__).__"_

Cuando Amy estaba ya en la calle, se sintió libre y contenta. Entonces se puso a pensar a donde se iba a dirigir esta noche. Le daba igual, ahora que estaba soltera, podía estar con cualquier chico con el que ella quisiera.

Se dirigió hacia un pequeño parque; estaba paseando tranquilamente; entones vio un pequeño acantilado, y se fue allí. Estaba bastante alto, y sentía un poco de vértigo, pero a ella no le importaba.

"_Tengo tacones de aguja magnética,_

_Para alejar la manada frenética,_

_La luna llena, como una fruta,_

_Ni da consejos, ni los escucha.__"_

Amy se estaba cansando de estar de pie tanto tiempo, así que se sentó y se quedó hipnotizada al mirar a la luna; estaba como en un trance. Hasta que un erizo plateado la vio sentada casi a punto de caerse.

-Perdone señorita ¿está usted bien?-preguntó algo preocupado; Amy giro su cabeza para mirarlo mejor y sonrió.

-Sí, no te preocupes-dijo parpadeando coquetamente.

-Déjame ayudarla-el erizo la ayudo a levantarse.

-Vaya, eres un verdadero caballero… ¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó atrevidamente.

-Silver ¿y tú señorita?

-Amy-le contestó amablemente-bueno, ha sido un placer pero será mejor que me vaya… adiós guapo-y le lanzó un beso en el aire, dejando a Silver confuso.

"_Llevo conmigo un radar__ especial__ para localizar solteros,_

_Si acaso me meto en aprietos también llevo el número de los bomberos,_

_Ni tipos muy lindos ni divos ni niños ricos yo __sé__ lo que quiero (ah),_

_Pasarlo muy bien y portarme muy mal en los brazos de algún caballero.__"_

Así que Amy se dirigió hacia dos chicos que estaban hablando tranquilamente y riéndose entre ellos.

-Hola chicos ¿puedo unirme con vosotros?-preguntó Amy.

-Pues claro…-dijo un echidna rojo algo extrañado.

-¿Cómo os llamáis?-Amy se acercó más a ellos.

-Yo soy Knuckles-se presentó el echidna.

-Y yo Shadow-dijo su amigo, un erizo ébano.

-Encantada guapos, yo soy Amy…

"_Una loba en el armario,_

_Tiene ganas de salir__ (aullido)__,_

_Deja que se coma al barrio,_

_Antes de irte a dormir (__suspiro__).__"_

Estuvieron como media hora conversando los dos chicos y Amy. En el último momento Amy empezó a acercarse primero a Knuckles y empezó besarlo; este se quedó sin habla. Seguidamente lo dejo y se dirigió hacia Shadow y también lo beso. Cuando se alejó, Amy se fue de donde estaba de una forma sensual.

-Lo siento chicos, me he divertido mucho con vosotros, pero debo irme-se despidió Amy; y los dos chicos se quedaron bastante confundidos.

"_Cuando son casi la una la loba en celo saluda a la luna, _

_Duda descender por la calle o entrar en un bar a probar fortuna,_

_Ya __está__ sentada en su mesa le pone la mira en su próxima presa,_

_Pobre del desprevenido que no se esperaba una de esas.__"_

Amy no se decidía por lo que tenía que hacer ahora; entonces vio un bar y se fue hacia ese lugar. Cuando entró, la gente se le quedo mirando misteriosamente, pero ella pasó de largo y se sentó en una mesa. Como no tenía nada más que hacer se puso a inspeccionar todo el establecimiento; de repente sus ojos se posaron en un camaleón, parecía bastante borracho, pero a ella no le importo y se dirigió a esa mesa.

"_Sigilosa al pasar, sigilosa al pasar, esa loba es especial, mírala, caminar, caminar__."_

Cuando estaba delante del camaleón, se sentó encima de él y empezó a basarlo profundamente. Este se quedo sin aliento y le siguió el juego, además de que estaba borracho. Ambos se besaban y se quedaban sin aliento casi; pero de repente, Amy sacó una navaja discretamente, y se la clavo sin que nadie se diera cuenta; entonces se fue del bar rápidamente… y desapareció entre la oscuridad…

"_Deja que se coma al barrio,_

_Antes de irte a dormir (suspiro)."_

**He aquí el final :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D**


End file.
